Sasori Haruno
by Sasori-of-the-Sands
Summary: this is a story that poped into my twisted mind. I will explain more later. this might have yaoi in it later so be prepaired. none of these character belong to me, and the twisted weirdness truthfully isn't my fault.
1. Chapter 1

(I'm case you were wondering yes I did die and you all you should have been worried. I doubt you were but let mejust think you were. this will probably be another lost cause wrting thing that I will never finish like the other two so don't get your hopes up . . . This story goes out to all my cosplay buddies, you know who you are and if you bribe me enough I might put your name into it . . . )

-the beginning.

My story starts when my parents first met. A young pink haired girl and a little emo boy. you may know these two as Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Contary to what Sasuke would want you to think, the two did have (to put the delcatly) "Realtions." but the real story doesnt start til a shakey phone call was made.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun? Are you there?" The high female voice was shakey, like she had been crying.

"Yes Sakura-chan, what do you need?" The impateint Uchiha on the other end. He obiviously not in the mood to deal with the crying girl.

"You n-need to come over . . . now . . .!" She hung up and started to pace the house again.

It took about an hour for Sasuke to finally show up. As soon as he walked through the door he was ambused by the hysterical Sakura. She burried her face in the very confused Sasuke's sholder. Him, being the person he was, had no idea how to react, so he hysitantly put his arm around her back.

"It's alright . . ." His voice trail trailed off towards the end which left an akward pause, he searched for something to say next. "I'm here now," Sakura pulled away from him and looked up at Sasuke with a look of both discust and shame.

she waited a beat, "do you remember last week?" She waited for him to show anytype of emotion towards it, "when we did that thing . . ." She paused again waiting for him to get it without her having to say the dirty deed out loud. "The condom. It broke"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he though of what she might be getting at. "you mean?" He pried.

"Yeah . . ." Sakura's voice sounded dead. She wasnt jumpy or joyfilled as she usually was. This new Sakura was dead inside. Sasuke fell back into a chair.

"We can't raise a kid," He finnally said after a long silence.

"I know" She ansered looking appollogetic at him

"Then what are we going to do?" Sasuke unintentionally raised his voice. There was another long silence.

"We'll think of something," There was a small spark of joy as Sakura's girly side took over and she started thinking of the new baby 'doll'.

As the weeks went on, it was getting harder and harder to hide thet Haruno baby bump. Some of the other girls in the leaf gossiped about it, but noone else seemed to care. There were better things to worry about, such as the Akatsuki and how Orochimaru was now working on his own. It had been a comfirmed rummor that Orochimaru had an obsession with getting an Uchiha body.

The mouths past, 8.5 of them, and the Orochimaru epaddemic kept getting worse and worse. He had already gotten to Sasuke, who had left the village. In a state of panic, Sakura allowed her maternal insinks to take over. For her baby to be safe she would need to hide it. But where, It couldn't be anywhere in the Hidden Leaf, it would be way to obvious.

She paced her living room, "He or she will have to go to a different village and stay with a different family . . ." She though for a second, "but who . . . ?" She staid up the rest of the night doiing Research. Finaly found a married couple. But something went wring withe them so they could never have their own children. . .

The Akasuna's. She arranged for the child to stay with the Akasuna's from birth on to the rest of him/her life, not even the baby could know who it truely was. For the next few days Sakura staid with the Akasunas.

The night was late November 8th when the small house filled with the sounds of Sakura's screaming. The pain was intense for her, almost to much to handle. Mr. Akasuna heard her cries of pain and went to help her. She was taken off to the hospital where she staid for a few hours as doctors worked to bring her child into this world. She went through hours of the painful labor.

As She awoke, she was hit by a blistering head ache that was only made worse but the intense sounds of doctors discussing the baby's condition, tools being tossed around from person to desk to cleaner, and the piecing crys of a new born baby. A nurse calmed the baby and handed it to Sakura. The baby silenced itself and looked up at Sakura.

"It is a boy," one of the nurses said quietly, not to scare the little boy and make him cry again.

the baby cooed in the new mother's arms, looking at her with hopeful bright brown eyes, which at this point were full of life. Sakura took the next few minutes to try to bond with this baby as long as possible. But sadly, to this baby, Sakura was only another girl, nothing important.

after a few day Sakura left the child, who would come to be known as Sasori Akasuna, in the hands of the Akasunas and left back to the Hidden Leaf. This should have been the end but sadly my story gets worse.


	2. Chapter 2

(hey guys I'm back. sorry it too so long, again I had to go die and sadly satan keeps sending me back so I guess I'll keep writing to all you.)

The life of a child is some times harder than it needs to be.

A short time after the simple hand off of baby Sasori to the Akasunas, life of a happy family was quickly broken to peices by a striving war. A draft was put into place, summoning all of the Hidden Sand's nins, including the Akasuna male and female. It was very short notice but Mr. Akasuna arranged for his baby boy to stay with a village elder, Chiyo, or Mr. Akasuna's mother. A time was set for then to make the exchange of a dream come true for a broken heart and lost memory.

The Mr. and Mrs. arrived on sceduel. Mrs. Akasuna arrived alittle after her husband, stalling for time. She adjusted the blankets around her baby and shifted her gaze to the older woman standing before them. The grandmother had a camera stationed in front of her.

"A simple picture would be nice . . . a keep sake just in case," Chiyo said in a wary tone, she was obviously expecting the worse.

"Nothing will go wrong. We will be back at most, a year," Mr. Akasuna said as he shot a reassuring smile to his worried wife. She nodded and looked at the sleeping baby, it stirred alittl each time she breathed, which was worrying her even more.

"I'm doing something wrong . . ." She thought you her self.

"Just do it, don't argue with me, we both know I will win," Chiyo urged them. The couple exchanged glaces and stood in front of the camera. The worried mother faked a smile, her husband gave a more natural one. Chiyo snapped the snapshop.

There was a short pause before Mrs. Akasuna unwillingly handed over her baby.

"good bye my baby, never forget we love you~" She cooed into the small infant's ear and ran off with her husband. Sasori started crying imediactly after they were out of eyes veiw.

Chiyo saw now alone with the sobbing child, she took him inside to calm him down.

*************************************fast forward to childhood************************************************

(P.O.V. change! Now writing in Sasori's point of veiw)

It didn't take long for me to notice, I didn't have a normal family. A walk around the willage would show you that.

Mothers, fathers, and their spoiled brats! It is unfari, but hey, it's life.

"Granny, Where are my parents?" I remember asking her one morrning. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was still quite tired but the feeling of being incomplete was too much to shake.

"they uh . . ." She looked down at me and searched for words, "they are no longer in this world," she paused and looked at me, waiting for a reaction.

I stared up at her, "what do you mean not in this world? Where are they, Granny?" I waited for the answer I never got. My eyes slowly began to burn with tears, "they are coming back for me? Right?" She didn't answer. "Right Granny?" I broke down to my knees, "Why won't you speak to me!" I tried to wipe my eyes, "I need to know these things! Answer me!"

Chiyo attempted to say something, but before she could udder a word I ran off yo my room.

I burried my face in my pillow, "It can't be true. My parents wouldn't leave me, would they?" I thought you my self, but as even as a child that lie was too obscure for even me too believe.


End file.
